


wake up, sleeping beauty

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotic Dreams, Established Relationship, F/F, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil makes Ophelia's dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up, sleeping beauty

She wakes up just at the good part. Her and Ophelia, naked in the shallow waters of the lake, lips and bodies about to meet, and Soleil whimpers with disappointment. After a moment, though, she realizes _what_ woke her so soon.

" _Ahh..._ "

Ophelia, sleeping beside her, writhing beneath the covers. Her cheeks are flushed, her nightgown's bunched up around her waist and with every breath her legs part more and more.

She's not wearing any underwear.

For a moment, Soleil wonders if she should keep quiet and let her enjoy her dream. But the next sound out of Ophelia's mouth is a breathless _Soleil_ and Soleil grins. _At least she and I are on the same page...mm, but why should either of us have to dream when we can have the real thing?_

She shifts closer, kneeling over her girlfriend's sleeping form and brushing a kiss against her lips. More ardent kisses follow, against her neck, down the slope of her covered breasts. She hears her name again, sharper this time...and feels fingers in her hair.

_Good...you're waking up._ It wouldn't be half as fun to do what she has planned with someone too deep asleep to enjoy it. She presses her lips to a nipple, suckling delicately through the thin fabric. More moans spill from Ophelia's lips, pleas of _don't stop_ and _lower_.

She kisses Ophelia's navel, her hip, the spot where thigh meets groin. With each kiss Ophelia's eyes flutter open more and more, and when Soleil's lips finally touch her core they're fully open.

"What took you so l- _ahhh..._ " Soleil playfully cuts her off with a playful lick, followed by a series of quicker and sharper ones. Ophelia's legs wrap around her shoulders, fingers clutching her hair; when she's close, Soleil's kisses move to her clit, her fingers caressing her girlfriend's slick entrance.

She's overcome by Ophelia's climax, hot and wet and _loud_ , and she keeps her tongue and fingers moving until Ophelia gently pushes on her head. Her legs relax, Soleil lifts her face and smiles.

"I don't know what was tastier, your voice or you." Ophelia rolls her eyes, but she's smiling, her face flushed and pleased.

"I wonder if you could replicate my dream exactly...what you just did for me was only the beginning." And Soleil licks her lips, helping Ophelia take her nightgown off the rest of the way.

"If it was anything like my dream, I'm sure I can." And suddenly Ophelia flips her over, kissing her hungrily, palms roughly caressing her breasts and Soleil's blissfully helpless under her touch.

If Ophelia's dream was anything like hers, they won't be going back to bed for a while.


End file.
